


Nerd's First Date

by orphan_account



Series: Repressed Nerd's Romance [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Repressed Nerd, gets asked on a date......She knows she's going to fail this mission.





	Nerd's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl gets a text from S., she doesn't know how to respond.

“I can’t do this, I possibly can’t do this!” An overly frustrated Pearl paced back and forth while ruffling her hair in distress. She looked at the text message again, before dropping Steven’s phone onto the ground causing him to panic and pick it up. Steven sighed in relief has he saw it was undamaged, he then looked up to her in worry.

 

“Okay, I’m going to ask you what’s wrong.. But before I do I just want to say this: please don’t drop my phone and scare me like that again.” Pearl looked ashamed, and folded her hands together. “Sorry Steven, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t hav-” Steven tugged her arm softly, cutting her off. “It’s fine! Just tell me what’s troubling you.” Pearl wiped small beads of sweat off of her forehead before responding.

 

“That girl I met at the show, she asked me on a...a date! I don’t know _anything_ about human courtship, I can’t possibly go on a date with her!” Steven rubbed his chin like he was thinking about something. “If you don’t want to go, then just say no to her.” Steven suggested, but Pearl shook her head.

 

“But I _do_ want to go, it’s just that I’m from another planet and unlike Amethyst or Rose, I’ve never went ‘out’ with a human.. I never even had a close friendship with one!” Steven looked up towards the painting of Rose Quartz.

 

“Because of mom?” He asked, Pearl frowned. “Sadly yes… B-but it was my fault! I chose to stay away from the humans…” She nervously confirmed, feeling more stressed by the thought of a date each second.

 

“Hey P., I heard you have a date tonight.” Amethyst barged into the room, Pearl looked at her in annoyance. “You were listening in! What did I tell you about that?” She accused the quartz, Amethyst chuckled and plopped herself onto the couch. “I wasn’t, trust me!” Pearl wasn’t convinced, “Then how did you know?” Amethyst pointed at Steven’s phone.

 

“I read the texts, they were sent two hours ago, ya know?” Pearl become flustered and crossed her arms, becoming angry at her comrade’s lack of appreciation for other’s privacy. “Those texts were not meant for you!” She turned her head towards Steven, “Steven, lock your phone and then tell me the password… But do not tell Amethyst!” Amethyst groaned. “Uggh, don’t ruin my fun!”

 

Pearl ignored Amethyst and went back to worrying, she sat down on the couch with a frown. “I never thought someone would actually ask me on a date… besides Mr. Bill Dewey…” Pearl huffed placing her head in her hands. “I don’t know what to say… Yes? No? Maybe some other time? Ugh! I’m bad at this.” Amethyst placed a calming hand on Pearl’s shoulder.

 

“You’re going.” Was the only thing she said, Pearl opened her mouth to protest, but Amethyst didn’t let her. “You are going, and that’s final. This is your chance for romance, Pearl! She asked you… You didn’t ask her… She’s into you P.” Amethyst smiled, making Pearl more nervous.

 

Steven opened the texts that had been sent to Pearl, and he replyed.

 

_I’d love to! See ya tonight!_

 

Pearl cringed

 

“Well… looks like I’m going on a date..."


End file.
